Rebecca Waters
by sagisen112
Summary: Rebecca Waters is a normal person utill she finds out that she has a special power. When Wolverine/Logan saves her life, she decides to help him and his friends to defeat Magneto. But why does Magneto need Rebecca so bad? When she finds out, it is allready too late. Based on the movie X-men with a slight change ;)
1. Chapter 1

This is a little different from the movie, but it's based on X-men

I may change the story, but plz, comment of what u think about it!

Hope u enjoy!

Chapter 1

**Rebecca's POV.**

It was on a Thursday that Rebecca discovered her powers. She was walking through the cold, almost dark forest to school as usual, when clouds started to appeared and blocked the small, yellow, bright sunbeams.

She looked surprised up towards the sky from her book and sighted. She'd forgotten her umbrella, although her mother had been nagging about it all morning. Rebecca carefully put down her book in her black shoulder bag and started to run towards her bus station, so she could get some cover.

She ran on the thin gravel road and held her bag over her head for protection. She could hear thunder rumble in the distance and cursed quietly.

"Great! Just perfect" she mumbled, "That's just what I needed. Thanks god!" she was answered by some louder thundering's (not sure if that's a word…) and snorted.

Suddenly, she felt a pang of pain on her hand, as if she was being burned by the thin air. She screamed and dropped her bag, grabbing her hand and watched in terror as her upper palm was angry red and pain was spreading through her body. Her vision was blurred by tears and she looked around to see any explanation to the sudden attack. A raindrop fell from the sky and landed on her forehead, causing another flash of pain go through her body.

She froze, suddenly aware of what was happening. The water burned her skin like fire.

Rebecca looked around, not knowing what to do. But there was one thing she was certain of. If she stayed and let the rain fall on her, she would die of burns.

She picked up her bag, thinking that she could use it as a cover as before and started running to the bus station. She could hear raindrops fall on her bag, and here and there, it burned her skin and made tears run down her cheeks. When she felt like she'd been running forever, she stopped; hiding under the thickest spruce she could find and felt panic fill her head.

She would've been there by now. Why didn't she recognize herself? A stone of fear grew in her body, but she pushed it away. _She couldn't be…why was she? She couldn't be lost!_

Rebecca was confused. She'd never ever in her life been lost in the woods. And now, the forest seemed darker and scarier than usual.

A raindrop fell on her neck and she shriek. She had to carry on, she had to find shelter.

Rebecca took a deep breath, put her bag over her head and started running. Rain poured down around her, and landed on her jeans, jack and hands. Her legs were starting to burn like hell and she cried while running, which made her almost choke.

"Help!" she screamed, "somebody help me!" but there was no answer.

_Why hadn't she stayed under the spruce? How could she have been so stupid?! And why hadn't she gone back to her home? Stupid, stupid!_

She helplessly looked around for a cave, a hole on the ground or a tree, any shelter to keep her away from the rain. She kept on running, feeling weaker and sleepier every moment. Her whole body shook uncontrollably and it burned everywhere. She let out a cry that made her lungs hurt more than ever and almost shook the forest. She screamed and screamed, trying to make herself be heard, but no-one showed up. Just when she was about to give up, drop her bag and lie down on the wet ground, she saw a small, blurry light in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that it was a bar with a little cowshed beside. She let out a cry of happiness and limped forward, crying her eyes out. The world around her started spinning, but she kept on limping forward. She threw herself to the door to the cowshed and dragged the door open. She fell down on a pile of hay and felt a pang of pain in her body, but she didn't care. She had shelter, and she couldn't get any more burns.

With a deep breath, she tried to call for help, but she could only manage a small whisper. The room began to get darker and darker, and she could feel a strange falling sensation inside her head.

With her last strength, she sat up, making it easier for her to breathe and talk.

"Help me…please…"

She was feeling exhausted and her body burned as if it was on fire. The last thing she remembered was a big, dark shadow running towards her and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people!

Sorry, this chapter ends kinda bad, but plz comment:D

Hope u enjoy!

Pain. That was all Rebecca felt. Pain in her legs, feet and face. It burned as if she was on fire, and she screamed and begged for it to stop.

Once she woke up, but only in a couple of seconds. She was lying on a sofa in a dirty, big caravan. Socks were hanging over her head and the smell of beer was in the air. She coughed and tried to sit up, but her head started spinning and she fell down again. Everything went dark, and she fell into ill-favored sleep.

When she woke up the second time, she was still in the same car, but the socks were gone and a radio was on, but very far away from her. It sounded like she was under water. The pain was almost gone, but it still burned in her hands. She looked down at them, and saw that they were bandaged with bloody bandages and her arms as well. Her fingertips were the only which was visible and they were glossy, and angry red.

Her middle finger was worst, its fingertip was covered with blood and pus was oozing out of it

She found it hard to breathe so she sat up, this time trying to ignore the wave of nausea that was filling her body. Someone grabbed her shoulder and she screamed, crawling away from the hand until her body was pressed to the wall beside the sofa.

A man, about 40 years old, with brown hair, sideburns and brown, big eyes sat on the sofa with his hand up, as if to calm her down.

"Hey, it's ok kid. I'm not gonna hurt ya."

Rebecca was still pressing her back against the wall, a concern look in her eyes. She stood up, and regretted it immediately, the whole world started spinning and she felt her knees give away. The man caught her one decimeter from the ground and she felt herself being carried and laid down. She drifted to sleep.

"Is she gonna be ok?"

Rebecca could hear a deep voice say, not so far from her. She was lying on her back with hoses under her mouth and under her bandages.

"We'll see Logan. Time will tell."

Another voice was heard, but this time it was a British accent in it. Rebecca tried to open her eyes, but they were glued together. _Where was she? What had happened?_

"Did you notice how fast her wounds healed? They're only scars left now", the dark voice said again, "It's just like me…"

_Wounds, what wounds? What were they talking about? _

"Logan, we need to go. Let her rest."  
Rebecca could hear the sound of silence, as if the man with the deep voice was deciding what to do. Then Rebecca could hear footsteps echo, the sound of a door which opened and closed, and then, once again, silence.

Rebecca forced her eyelids to open, but had to close them again, because of the bright light. When her she had grown accustomed to the light, she finally could look around. She was lying on some sort of table made of metal. It was very uncomfortable for her back, but when she was about to sit up, she was stopped by the hoses which was over her mouth and went into her nose.

Disgustingly, she raised her hand and dragged it away, but it was longer than she thought. The hose had been going down her throat and she dragged it out, fighting back the feeling of being sick. When it was out, she coughed and raised her head. White walls were forming a small room, with white boxes filled with pills and syringes. She looked at her hands, and they were wrapped in white, soft bandages. _Bandages! _

Suddenly, Rebecca could remember the events that had happened with her. She took a deep breath, thinking that it couldn't be true and laughed at her silliness, but deep inside, she knew that everything had been real.

She tore away the hoses under her arms, and jumped down from the metal table. Her legs could almost not carry her weight, and suddenly, she wondered how long she'd been out.

She realized that she was wearing different jeans than before, and had a hoodie with a dark grey tone. She saw a mirror on the other side of the room, but when she was about to look at herself, she hesitated. What would she look like?

Would she have her normal look with brown, long hair and blue eyes or a terrible burn all over her face? She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know what she looked like, but after a while, she gathered courage and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She had a bandage over her head, her left eye had a red burn around it, and a she had burns on her jawbone that spread down on her throat like…raindrops. Other than that, she didn't look that bad.

She went back to the table bed and started walking to the round, metal circle which she assumed to be the door, but accidently tripped on her weak legs, and tried to take hold on something to keep her from falling. She grabbed something, but it was one of the boxes which fell to the ground along with her with a bam. Glass was crushed and she landed in it, getting som in her already bandaged hands.

Groaning with pain, she sat up, looking at her hands. A big piece of glass was stuck inside her palm and she whined quietly when she dragged it out.

Cursing and sobbing, she looked at her hands, and saw the blood trickle out of the deep wound. Then something frightening happened.

The blood suddenly stopped, and the wound started to become smaller and smaller. Then, her skin started to close, not even leaving a scar behind.

Rebecca watched with her mouth half open in shock by the experience she had just had. She stood up, still scanning her hand like crazy while walking out of the white room.

She found herself standing in a corridor, with the same kind of doors everywhere. She walked straight ahead, but stopped when a bald man in a wheelchair drove around the corner and almost crashed into each other.

"Ah, Rebecca!" he said. Rebecca could recognize the same British accent that she'd heard in the white room.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Rebecca asked and slowly backed away, a bit wobbly on her feet.

"Easy child", the bald man said and raised his hand, "My name is Charles, and you are in the school Xavier. You are expected.


End file.
